


Podfic of 'The Heart In The Whole'

by verityburns



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Drama, First Time, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-12-28 17:11:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/994480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Events after 'The Great Game' leave Sherlock dependent on his best friend and colleague. But John has a secret of his own...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic of 'The Heart In The Whole'

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Heart In The Whole](https://archiveofourown.org/works/301718) by [verityburns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/verityburns/pseuds/verityburns). 



**  
****Length:** 10 hrs, 21 mins /  **Size:** 551 MB (zipped) /  **Format:** mp3

I have recorded an audio version of  _The Heart In The Whole_ , which can be downloaded from mediafire.

[ **Full Podfic** ](http://www.mediafire.com/?434ffvk1bo7zxci)

Obviously, it is  _massive_ , as this fic is over 100K words, so I have also put up Chapter One separately, the idea being that you can check my style/accent don't drive you up the wall before committing to download the whole thing:

[ **Chapter One only** ](http://www.mediafire.com/?a2xlvhoc6ob8dwy)

The main podfic is set up like an album with 20 tracks.

It is also now available on the Chinese version of  _YouTube_  [here](http://www.tudou.com/playlist/heartwhole)

 **Music**  - there's a little bit at the very start of the story, but then it's just a snippet at the end of each chapter. I have used ( _with permission_ ) Jack Lukeman's gorgeous cover of  _[Crazy](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1UE-tS7cqNc&feature=related),_  which I listened to repeatedly whilst writing the story, and which seems to embody how I feel about the whole  _BBC_   _Sherlock_  phenomenon, how it inspired me to write, which I'd never done before, and now love so very, very much. To discover such an overwhelming passion at my age...  _does that make me crazy_?

 **Thanks**  - overwhelmingly to my amazing friend [ **staceuo**](http://www.fanfiction.net/u/2545330/staceuo), who mastered the whole recording, and whose genius husband gave me some brilliant tips. Without her, I would probably not have got the podfic done at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Not a new work - sorry! Just realised this wasn't on AO3.


End file.
